Kitsune Rana
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: Konoha is gone. The world is gone. What will happen when the demons that the world scorned decided to meddle? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Fires crackled and the metallic smell of blood permeated the air so thick it was suffocating. Bodies littered the ground and rubble that once made up the beautiful village Hidden in the Leaves. Konoha was now nothing but ash and rubble. The monument to everyone's shock had erupted after Iwa attacked them. The whole monument was gone all but one face. The Rokudaime, Hatake Kakashi. He was the only one left on the mountain face.

The air was thick with ash. One person moved amongst the rubble and death. This person had ankle length sun blonde hair. The top was wild and free spiked all over. It was reminiscent of Jiraiya's own hair style but blonde with Bright white streaked through it. He lifted himself up on his gloved hand. His other hand was long since gone. He'd lost it shortly after the war started. The fifth war had been horrid. Orochimaru had turned on them. He'd went after Sasuke's family first. He'd torn Sakura apart. Left her displayed for Sasuke to find when he walked in the house. He'd ran through the house looking for their 12 year old daughter Sarada and found her in the shrine room. She'd been killed in the most horrific way.

She'd been Raped repeatedly. She'd been left lying on the ground her hips broken starring at the wall. When Sasuke found her he'd cried in relief. She'd died in his arms though when the poison she'd been given took its toll. The poison made black spider web like lines to cover her whole body. She'd coughed up black sludge and eventually died several hours later in pure agony. Tsunade couldn't save her no one could.

Sasuke lost himself to his grief. Naruto's family followed shortly after. Hinata being displayed just as Sakura had been. And both Boruto and Himawari had ended up like Sarada. Naruto though since he knew none could save them ended their suffering himself. He'd screamed upon ending Himawari's life. Everyone heard him scream as it echoed through the village.

Upon finding out who it was that cost their lives Sasuke went insane. He went after Orochimaru but Naruto stopped him. Sasuke had seen Orochimaru's son and wanted to hurt him like he'd done them. Naruto stopped him from killing Mitsuki.

Sasuke had yelled and demanded to know why he was being stopped when he saw that Naruto was bleeding. It was then Sasuke realized he'd cut his face best Friend's arm clean off from mid bicep down. (Think Sesshoumaru.) Naruto pointed out the same black spider webs on Mitsuki. Mitsuki had came to them through the village and everyone watched as he got to the two men. He fell to the ground and was caught by both. He cried and apologized saying he was the one who poisoned their children. He'd been controlled by his Father and made to do the things to them. He coughed up the same sludge and told them he'd drank the same poison as soon as he was free of his Father's influence. That it was his atonement for the wrongs he'd done. Naruto despite the pain forgave him and looked at Sasuke who shared it as he too gave his forgiveness. Sasuke himself put the blade in him and told him to go find his friends and be at peace.

Now Naruto got up lifting his dirt stained face showing twin red stripes that ran down his face from his eyes that matched Jiraiya's own. He coughed and looked around. The last blast had done a number. He sobbed at seeing Sasuke's broken bloody body not far from him.

He quietly said, "Find your family my friend. Hug your daughter and wife. And tell mine I'll see them soon."

He felt the hand on the back of his head and the forehead against his. And said, "Goodbye Nissan."

He saw Tsunade not far away. He could barely feel her chakra. He dragged his ruined body over to her and leaned up against the slab of rock that once belonged to the Hokage Tower and said, "Hey Gran?"

She didn't answer he took her hand in his right one and said, "Granny?"

"Brat." Said Tsunade weakly, "Alive huh?"

"For now like you I'm gonna see my family soon." Said Naruto laying his head against her shoulder.

Tsunade laid her head against his and weakly said, "Anyone else?"

"Nope just us. Can't believe we lost so horribly." Said Naruto who smiled, "I know one thing I'm doing."

"Oh." Said Tsunade amused

Naruto moved and looked at her and actually kissed her and said, "I love you," he smiled and squeezed her hand, "Mom."

She smiled despite the tears and gave him one back and said, "I love you too. And if I had a son you'd be everything I'd want in one. Even if your grandfather was my pervert teammate."

Naruto laughed which got her started and Naruto said, "Gramp's loved you Mom. Remember that."

"I know he did sweetheart. I was just too wrapped up in myself to see it till it was too late." Said Tsunade

*YOUR JUST GONNA GIVE UP? NO FIGHT, NO NOTHING?*

'Not much I can do. Its fine Kurama. I'll get to see my family. You take your family and go to Whirlpool. The seals should hide you all from everyone. Be safe and live long my furry brother.' Thought Naruto

Kurama cried and told the other eight Bijuu what Naruto said to him. Gyuki said, "What is the plan? Do we do as young Naruto wants and hide?"

"No. Were fixing this. He said all our family. Naruto is my brother as all of you are. As all our hosts were family. If we combine all our power we will be able to save him and the world our Father built. " said Kurama

"How were not strong enough to bring back the whole world?" Said Isobu

"No but we can send my boy back. Let him start over and fix this. Make it beremem" Said Kurama

They agreed and went to the two. Once there Naruto chuckled and said, "I told you to take them and leave Red. Not come back here."

*WE'RE GOING TO SAVE OUR FAMILY. YOU AND THE OTHER'S ARE OUR FAMILY TOO. SO WERE SENDING YOU BACK.*

"Can you do that?" Said Tsunade weakly

*YES. BUT IT WILL TAKE EVERY ONCE OF POWER WE HAVE. WE WILL BE WEAKER FOR THE FIRST FEW YEARS BUT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE.* said San Goku

"OK then let's go. Just don't send me so far I end up remembering being conceived or born. I don't want to remember that." Said Naruto laughing

Tsunade laughed and agreed and said, "I don't want to know if that is possible for someone to remember being conceived."

They started the process and Naruto leaned on Tsunade and did, "Don't miss me too much mom."

"I'll spoil the brats and explain to Hinata and the others." Said Tsunade

"Kay. Wish you were coming with Mom. Then I wouldn't be alone again." Said Naruto

"I know sweetheart but remember your never alone. Were there with you even if you can't see us. Or were different than now." Said Tsunade

The light enveloped them both and everything around them. When it disappeared Naruto sat up and saw the hospital room. He pulled every wire and tube he saw. He was covered in bandages and didn't understand anything.

He started hyper ventilating and the monitors were all registering he'd died. The Sandaime ran behind the medics as they rushed to his room. Once there they were shocked he was up and having a panic attack. Hiruzen went over and said, "Easy Naruto everything is fine. Calm down. Your safe."

Naruto was freaked out and managed to get away. He had flipped out of bed and was sticking to the wall with Chakra. He was terrified cause things happened so fast he didn't understand it.

Hiruzen hid his shock at the control and chakra use and Said, "Naruto calm down. Your safe come down."

Naruto moved his hand to his left arm and pulled a large bladed weapon and Hiruzen said, "Did he just do what I think he did?"

"Yeah he did. That's his arm bone." Said the medic in awe.

Naruto held it in reverse grip and said, "Passcode. You say I am safe then what's the passcode?"

Hiruzen didn't know there was one and said, "Naruto calm down."

Naruto moved out of reach and said, "Passcode now! Or I'll deem you all enemies and a threat to me."

Hiruzen quietly said, "Get Hound and Crow. Their his usual guards they may know it."

Both left to get them. And when they arrived Hound said, "He's on the wall with Chakra. And with a bone knife."

"Yeah and wants a Passcode." Said Hiruzen

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Masks off."

"Naruto you know we can't do that." Said Hound

"Then you'll be he first two I drop. Because Itachi died on His Younger Brother's blade at 22 and Kakashi died fighting to protect Konoha during the fifth Shinobi war against the army Orochimaru controled. I watched him die when the dormant volcano that is the Hokage Monument erupted due to Iwa nins weakening the other chambers making them all fall into the main magma chamber. He and Shikamaru both died as they were holding the Iwa nins there. So try me? You want me to believe that it you two are the martyr Uchiha and the Rokudaime Hokage then prove it." Said Naruto

Everyone was quiet and the medic quietly said, "He's lost it."

"No he hasn't. The monument is a dormant volcano. No one knows that except me and the first and second Hokages'." Said Hiruzen quietly, "And there is no way to know that."

"Genjutsu maybe." Said Crow

"Maybe or Naruto had a very terrible vision of our future." Said Hiruzen, "Either way do as he says. Remove them."

They did and Naruto was confused and he barely heard, *WE SENT YOU BACK REMEMBER. YOUR THREE. ITS THE DAY AFTER THE FIRE INCIDENT. CALM DOWN THEY DON'T KNOW THE PASSCODE.*

Naruto quietly said, "Kurama?"

*WHO ELSE CHILD? NOW CALM DOWN. GO BACK TO THE BED. YOUR GONNA LOOSE THAT HOLD AND YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF FALLING FROM THERE. *

Naruto came down and jumped on the bed and said, "Still don't trust you but my hold was waining."

"That's fine. Do you still want the Passcode?"

"Yes but you won't know it." Said Naruto calmly, "It was used by our nin to enter the base."

Itachi left and came back with Sasuke and tossed him on the bed and Sasuke looked at his brother and Kakashi said, "Why did you do that?"

"Passcode." Said Itachi

Sasuke looked from him to Naruto who had the knife tighter as he said, "How do you enter the circle?"

Sasuke felt his heart speed up as he almost whispered, "With perfect love and perfect trust."

Naruto dropped the blade and laughed pulling Sasuke to him and exclaimed, "NISSAN!"

Sasuke was shocked and Itachi said, "Sasuke woke me up with a blade to my throat asking for the same passphrase. He was freaked out everyone was alive. Kept saying I murdered everyone and that he'd killed me."

Naruto thought, 'How did you send Sasuke back?'

*I HAVE NO CLUE. BUT LEAST YOU AREN'T ALONE. OH AND I WAS GOING OVER THAT. IT SEEMS WE SENT YOUR MOM TOO. SHE'LL BE IN A MINOR COMA DUE TO HER CHAKRA BEING ALMOST NONEXISTENT BUT IT SHOULD WEAR OFF IN A FEW YEARS.*

Naruto laughed and moved and said, "Red says he has no idea how you came with but they sent Mom too."

Sasuke snorted and said, "How long till she comes back here looking for ya?"

"Couple years. Coma from so little chakra at time of travel." Said Naruto

Sasuke nodded and looked at Itachi and said, "He come home with us?"

"Dad won't approve Sasuke." Said Itachi

"He's mom's nephew. He's family." Said Sasuke angrily

"Sasuke..." Said Itachi

"Kushina Uzumaki daughter or Raijin Uzumaki and Nyoko Uchiha. Daughter or Nariko Uzumaki and Izuna Uchiha." Said Naruto

"Mikoto Uchiha daughter of Hoshi Uchiha and Nyoko Uchiha. Daughter of Nariko Uzumaki and Izuna Uchiha. " said Sasuke

"Our mothers were half sisters with the same mother." Said Both boys in unison.

They were shocked and Kakashi said, "Doesn't that mean Naruto has the potential for the Sharingan like Sasuke?"

Both looked at each other than Naruto applied chakra and said, "Yes."

Itachi said, "Its active. When?"

"Yesterday during the attack on me." Said Naruto, "Was told to tell you Jiji that the fox can't heal me as he's exhausted from healing me and trying to keep me alive yesterday. And yes I know. Was hard not to."

"Yeah specially when people touch your hands skin to skin you see every memory and thought they've ever had." Said Sasuke amused

"Bite me lighting boy." Said Naruto

"Oh your going there." Said Sasuke

"Yep still bare that scar too." Said Naruto

Sasuke actually looked guilty and said, "Won't repeat that one. Let that forked tongued rat bastard try it. Hell wish to god he never messed with me and mine."

The Ki was staggering from a three year old and Naruto put his hand on Hus shoulder and stared at it and said, "Oh that's creepy."

Sasuke snorted and then cracked up and said, "Your freaked out over having your arm back. Otouto I woke up to hearing my mother singing in the kitchen where its been quiet of her voice since I was six. I have more reason to freak out then you."

Naruto started laughing and said, "True sorry just take some getting used to. I mean you did cut it off from mid bicep down Sas."

That freaked them out and Hiruzen said, "Alright I think we need to know what is going on here."

Naruto said, "Silence Jutsu."

Once up Hiruzen said, "Explain please."

"We can't explain everything. Nor can we tell you everything right away." Said Sasuke

"Red or Kurama is what I call the Kyuubi. Red is a nickname and Kurama us the name the Sage gave him. He and the other eight Bijuu combined power to fix the broken world. The last war destroyed everything and decimated the human population to almost nothing. They sent me back here to fix our future." Said Naruto, "We are three physically but mentally were 32. We were fighting when a huge explosion rocked the village. Sasuke was killed and I was dying as was Tsunade-sama. She's the fifth Hokage. Kakashi as I said is sixth."

"And Naruto was to take seventh and Konohamaru would've taken eighth after Naruto." Said Sasuke, "If Naruto hadn't turned it down and let Konohamaru take it in His place."

"Why would you do that?" Said Hiruzen

"Because Hokage is a throw away job. Its doing mindless paperwork day in and day out all day everyday for the rest of your life stuck in a stuffy office. I would rather be out in the field killing my enemies and protecting my village with my own two hands then sending my friends and family to die on my orders." Said Naruto, "I became ANBU and Oinin commander instead. And yes I mean both at the same time."

That surprised them and Sasuke said, "I became ANBU Capitan second in command under Naruto."

"Kurama isn't sure how Sasuke came back with me. But I think I died just as the jutsu hit and Sasuke met me at the gate. And we were both thrown back." Said Naruto

"Makes sense." Said Sasuke smiling

"And your mother?" Said Hiruzen

"Where's Kushina-obaa at?" Said Itachi

"Didn't mean her." Said Naruto

"He meant Tsunade-sama." Said Sasuke, "She treated him as family. Whether a grandson, a little brother, or a son. It didn't matter to her. And he treated her as Grandmother, sister, and Mother."

"She's in a coma right now and will be for a few years till the jutsu a lines right." Said Naruto, "She had almost no chakra left when it was cast."

"Who else remembers this timeline?" Said Hiruzen

"Us, mom, and all nine Bijuu. Kurama mentioned that containers 2, 7, 3, and 1 will be coming once their Bijuu send them. 2 is Yugito Nii from Kumo. 7 is Fu from Takigakure. 3 is Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage. And 1 is my cousin Gaara. He's the Yondaime Kazekage's stepson. His father was mother's brother Sasori of Tue red sand." Said Naruto

Hiruzen said, "Alright I'll keep an eye out for them then. Any other surprises?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who said, "Our family is planning a coup. Danzo will order Nissan to kill them to spar me after attacking Shisui. Our family can be swayed. They fear the loss of power and trust from the council."

Itachi was shocked and said, "Yeah you came from the future. That's only just started happening. We've been restricted in movement lately. Less missions and such."

Hiruzen said, "I'll fix it. I've been wanting to replace my advisors anyway. Their making my job harder not easier. I'll a point your Father as one. It should help."

Naruto said, "Shikaku Nara and Hizashi Hyuuga too. Kumo in a few years during their treaty will try to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga. Hizashi traded himself for his brother as penance for the Kumo nin killed."

"Well watch it then. Their already here." Said Hiruzen

"Hide her with my family. They won't look there at all." Said Itachi, "I'll talk to father. And say we got Intel from Jiraiya's that he heard rumors about Kumo wanting to get the bloodlimit."

"Alright. I'll talk to them." Said Hiruzen, "And I'll take your advisement into consideration on my other choices."

When they left Itachi went to his father and said, "Father may we speak in private?"

"What Itachi?" Said Fugaku once alone

"Jiraiya's heard rumors of Kumo wanting the Bakugan. They were targeting the heiress Hinata. The Sandaime wants us to hide her here with us. He's already discussing this with Hyuuga-sama." Said Itachi

Fugaku said, "I am assuming you volunteered us."

"Its the one place they won't look." Said Itachi nodding in answer, "with our two clans animosity well known to everyone who knows our two clans its the safest place to hide her."

Fugaku said, "Alright I agree. It would be. She can stay. Anything else?"

"Yes it seems the Jiraiya's come across documents from Uzu no kunai. Birth records that were to damaged to transport unfortunately. They stated Grandma Nyoko had another daughter from a husband before Grandfather." Said Itachi

"Really who?" Said Fugaku, "Your mother may find this interesting."

"Kushina Uzumaki." Said Itachi

Fugaku said, "Oh that's just sad. To think they were real sisters and acted it."

"That makes Naruto Uzumaki mother's nephew. He is Aunt Kushina's son." Said Itachi, "I saw him earlier dad. He actived the Sharingan in that attack yesterday."

Fugaku sighed and said, "Damn them. Alright I'll go see the Hokage. Get the custody papers done. And no itachi I won't turn him into a weapon nore will I treat him like I did you."

"That's all I ask Father. You should know that Sasuke and Naruto do know each other and call each other brother." Said Itachi

"Alright." Said Fugaku

When he came into the office Hiruzen said, "I was just about to summon you. Has Itachi filled you in?"

"Yes on everything. I agree to hide Hinata Hyuuga and any others the clan feels maybe targeted by Kumo. And I would also like custody of my Wife's nephew." Said Fugaku

"Very well. Sign this and you can go pick him up from the Hospital. He's alright to leave and will leave on Hus own now that he's awake. He hates Hospitals with a passion." Said Hiruzen

Fugaku signed it and Hiruzen said, "Thank you Fugaku-san for the offer."

"Welcome Hiashi." Said Fugaku

Hiruzen said, "There is another matter I need to discuss with you. I am retiring my three advisors. Fugaku I want you to take over for Homura. And Hiashi I want you to take over for Koharu."

Both were shocked and Hizashi said, "Wouldn't my brother be better suited for this job sir?"

"I will be honest since Shikaku is here now. Shikaku I want you to take Danzo's place as my war chief." Said Hiruzen, "I personally chose Fugaku as my replacement advisor. Hizashi, Shikaku you two were chosen by Naruto. He is very smart and knows people. He thinks you two are the right ones and after listening to him and reading your files I agree with him."

They were shocked and Hizashi said, "Very well sir if you are sure then I graciously accept."

"As do I." Said Shikaku

"Fugaku?" Said Hiruzen

"Sorry sir." Said Fugaku embarrassed, "I accept as well. Thank you for the offer."

"You are all welcome. I will announce it at tonight's meeting. Plus I will be announcing Naruto's relationship with your wife Fugaku if for no other reason then to get them to back off." Said Hiruzen

"Yes sir. If I may who was his Father?" Said Fugaku

Hiruzen said, "It stays here. Naruto is Minato's son."

Fugaku was shocked as was the two Hyuuga brothers'. Hiruzen said, "Naruto doesn't know I don't think. But he does know about the fox and so does Sasuke it seems."

"Alright. Anything else?" Said Fugaku

"Naruto has access to his chakra and knows the tree climbing exercise. And can make weapons from his skeleton and you'll want him to wear gloves and never touch his hands skin to skin." Said Hiruzen, "His Father was related to the Yamanaka's and their mind transfer became touch oriented and he will know every memory and thought you've ever had."

"Oh wow. Any idea who his grandparents are?" Said Hiashi

"Not his grandmother but his grandfather is Jiraiya. Naruto wears a seal Jiraiya placed shortly after Hus birth to hide his appearance. He bears Jiraiya's marks and white hair in streakes through His hair. Naruto may know the release sequence so don't be alarmed if he changes appearance on you." Said Hiruzen

"Alright then I will go collect my nephew." Said Fugaku

When he came to the Hospital he said, "Hello Naruto."

"Uncle. Am I coming with you now?" Said Naruto

"You are yes. Here are some clean clothes. So change then we'll head home. And yes you have to wear the gloves." Said Fugaku

"Jiji told you bout the memory transfer I take it." Said Naruto getting dressed

"Yes he did. Said it was only hands?" Said Fugaku

"Yep. And I can control it. I can turn it on and off. Nissan and I worked on." Said Naruto smiling at him pulling on the gloves, "Sasuke is Nissan in case your wondering Uncle."

"I had heard. Naruto do you know who your father and grandfather are?" Said Fugaku

"Naruto pointed out the window and said, " Fourth and Rana."

"OK was only asking. And were you..." Said Fugaku

"Aware I have a sealed genjutsu on placed by my grandfather. Yes I know and can release it when I want. I'll only do that indoors and at home." Said Naruto

"OK that work's." Said Fugaku smiling holding out Hus hand, "Shall we go home?"

"Kay Uncle." Said Naruto

*AND YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT BEING ALONE AGAIN*

'I know. Its weird though. It makes me wonder if this would've happened if they'd known before.'

*YEAH I HEAR YA. CAN'T KNOW RUTO. JUST ENJOY YOUR FAMILY.*

'I will sleep tight Red. We have a long time ahead of us.' Thought Naruto

(A/n: this just came to me. The Passcode is from the movie "The Craft". Please read and review. I appreciate readers but a little feedback is appreciated as well even if its nothing more than " plz update soon" let's me know you actually read it. Ty ja'ne)  



	2. Chapter 2

They got to the compound and came in. Mikoto said, "That you Fugaku?"

"Yes love. Come here." Said Fugaku

Mikoto came in and stopped and said, "Naruto."

"Hello Mikoto-obaasan." Said Naruto smiling

"It seems Jiraiya found a birth record in Uzu that belonged to your mother. Kushina was your half sister through her. Making Naruto your nephew. We have custody of him now since his grandfather is out of the village and his grandmother is unknown." Said Fugaku

"Laoko Yamanaka. Inoichi-sama's mother." Said Naruto smiling

"Oh well then I will inform him tonight at the council meeting. Go get your brothers' were celebrating." Said Fugaku

"Alright Uncle." Said Naruto running off to get them.

Fugaku went over and said, "Are you alright?"

"Just wondering if Shina knew." Said Mikoto smiling, "And whether I should be angry at her and mother."

"Its not worth it Obaasan. If you hate them then their souls become dark and twisted and turn into something twisted and unrecognized by anyone." Said Naruto

Mikoto smiled and said, "Where did you hear that sweetie?"

"Kurama told me it once." Said Naruto smiling, "Said it was pointless to hate memories of people. Cause it only made them suffer in the afterlife and that wasn't fair cause they wouldn't know why we suddenly hated them."

Fugaku said, "Whose Kurama?"

"The Kyuubi." Said Sasuke as he came in the room, "Its the name the Sage gave him when he created him from the ten tailed demon. Red is the nickname Naruto gave him cause of his red fur."

Mikoto said, "Wait you know?"

"Yeah. Naruto found out from his bloodlimit allowing him to see every thought or memory of someone he touches skin to skin with his hands and he told me. Were friends and he's my little brother why wouldn't we tell each other everything." Said Sasuke

Naruto smiled and hugged him and said, "Yep like Nissan loving Tomatoes as much as Aniki loves pokey."

Naruto laughed as Sasuke elbowed him and said, "Oh like your ramen obsession otouto."

"Hey no bad mouthing ramen its awesome." Said Naruto sternly, "That's an order."

That shocked the two adults but Sasuke inclined his head and said, "Yes sir sorry."

Fugaku almost fainted same as Mikoto and Itachi said, "Sasuke may be older but he defers to Naruto."

Fugaku said, "Well Naruto first why not release your seal so we can really see you."

Naruto smiled and ran through seals and he shimmered then his hair got more wild and became streaked with white and he had twin red lines near his eyes and said, "Better Uncle?"

"Very." Said Fugaku

"He looks like Jiraiya." Said Mikoto

"Grandfather. He was dad's dad." Said Naruto, "mom's dad went to Suna were his mother Chiyo had relocated to be closer to her brother. He married a girl there and had a son named Sasori. Gramps and his new wife were killed by Sakumo Hatake. Kakashi's father. Sasori is now a missing nin and his son Gaara is the stepson of the Yondaime kazekage. He's also like me. He has the ichibi Shukaku."

Sasuke said, "He's gonna come visit Naruto sometime later once he's able too."

Fugaku said, "OK well I said we were celebrating didn't I."

"How come?" Said Naruto innocently

"Well one you coming to live with us and two I got promoted." Said Fugaku

"You did?" Said Mikoto, "to what?"

"I am now the head advisors to To Sandaime. I take over for Homura tonight. And Hizashi Hyuuga takes over for Koharu and Shikaku Nara takes over for Danzo." Said Fugaku

Mikoto hugged him and said, "That's wonderful."

They celebrated and Fugaku went to to the meeting and Hiruzen said, "Since were all here. First order of business is to say this. Homura, Koharu, Danzo you three are my friends and my teammates and that won't change but as of this moment your services are no longer needed. Enjoy your time off from the paperwork and the hassle of being my advisors."

"Surely you jest Hiruzen." Said Homura

"I am not. As of now Fugaku Uchiha will take over for Homura. Hizashi Hyuuga will take over for Koharu. And Shikaku Nara will take Danzo's place. You three may stay for the meeting but it is not needed. You may use their previous chairs if you wish." Said Hiruzen

All three left and went to the other chairs and the new three took their place and Hiruzen said, "Second order is concerning Uzumaki Naruto."

"What about the demon?" Said one civilian with pink hair

"You will do wise to watch how you speak about him in my presence Haruno." Said Fugaku sternly

"My student Jiraiya found documents in Uzu no Kunai that unfortunately I can't produce due to them being too damaged to bring here or copy using a jutsu that state that Kushina Uzumaki was the daughter of Nyoko Uchiha. She as some of you know was Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku's wife's mother. Nyoko was the daughter of one Nariko Uzumaki and Izuna Uchiha. Making Naruto an Uchiha by blood." Said Hiruzen, "since kushina his mother was the elder half sister of Mikoto I have given custody of Naruto to his aunt."

Homura said, "You can't do that. That will give the Uchiha more power than anyone."

"No it will not. Naruto through his father is related to Inoichi's clan." Said Hiruzen

"Sir if I may explain that further? Naruto explained it earlier." Said Fugaku

"Of course." Said Hiruzen

"Naruto's father Arashi was the son of Laoko Yamanaka and Rana himself." Said Fugaku

Hiruzen was impressed it only told the nins who were clan heads who Naruto was in reality he felt so stupid for not doing it before and Fugaku said, "Laoko is Inoichi's mother and the daughter of a Nara and an Akimichi. Naruto is related to not only my clan, but inoshikacho as well."

Hiruzen said, "The order has already been given. Plus his grandfather already agreed. So its done. Naruto is living with Fugaku and his family effective immediately."

"What grandfather? His parents were orphans." Said Koharu

"Raijin went to Suna where his mother Chiyo, yes Suna's own seal master, lives. He remarried and had a son named Sasori. He is the same one named Sasori of the red sand. Raijin and his new wife was killed by Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi's father. Sasori fathered a child with the Kazekage's wife at some point and is raising the child as his own." Said Fugaku, "Rana is out of the village on a long term infiltration mission and can't return for some time."

Shikaku said, "Are you sure we're not related?"

Fugaku laughed and said, "Yes very. But you never know. With as much interbreeding before the village founding one can never be too sure."

"Very well put." Said Hizashi

Hiruzen said, "Anything else worth mentioning tonight?"

"Only I think it goes without saying that anyone comes after my nephew deals with us." Said Fugaku smiling

"Same with my clan." Said Inoichi

"And mine." Said Choza

"Ditto." Said Shikaku yawning

"And ours." Said both Hiashi and Hizashi together

That shocked everyone and Fugaku inclined his head. When they were released Inoichi said, "Any idea what bloodlimits he's got?"

"Ours, Kaguya clan's, and yours. It mutated to touch oriented." Said Fugaku, "He's learned to control it with my youngest help and wears gloves."

"Well if he needs help just send him my way." Said Inoichi

"Same with us." Said the other two

"Actually Choza I may need your help. After watching him eat earlier I think he has yours particularly. The food to chakra part at least. He's hyper after eating like you gave him Hus weight in candy hyper." Said Fugaku

"Oh wow. I'll mix up some supplements and send em over. When you find the one that works tell me and I'll send em over. Might be why he's so small. Everything is turned to chakra before it could be used to grow. Which means the fox is probably in charge of that." Said Choza

"Probably. And thank you." Said Fugaku

When he got home Naruto was in the living room. "What are you doing up kiddo?" Said Fugaku quietly

"I was waiting for you." Said Naruto who closed the book slightly, "I know what your planning. And I'm telling you it won't work."

"What do you mean Naruto? I'm not planning anything." Said Fugaku

"The coup on The village. It won't work. You'll only end up getting your while clan liquidated and leaving Sasuke alone while Itachi lives with the guilt of having to murder his own family and parents." Said Naruto, "And then Sasuke to live his life with hatred and want revenge. He will run off and join Orochimaru and try to kill me. Then hunt down his brother and kill him before turning on the village for what they did after he learns the truth. He will kill Tue one who ordered it Shimura Danzo the succeeded in killing me only for Kurama to save me. Then he will join Madara and try to rule the world. He will marry Haruno Sakura after the fourth shinobi war and have a daughter Sarada that he will never be around to watch grow up because he thinks he will be a horrid father. He will come home here and find his wife dead on the floor having been dissected and put on display and find his 12 year old daughter in the shrine room. She will have been raped viciously and poisoned with the worst poison in the world. It will not be cured and will cause Hus daughter to die in agony in his arms. He will be so blinded by his grief he will try to kill another 12 year old boy who was forced by his father to kill Sasuke's and my own family his teammates to be exact. So decide Uncle what it is you want? Do you want your Son's growing up here with their family or do you want what I have said to come to pass? Because it will. Sasuke and I were sent back after the fifth war. The nine Bijuu sent me back and inadvertently sent him and my adopted mother back in time. When Tue war ended the village was rubble and only mom and me were alive. Your son was left bloody and broken on a battle field not once but twice in two wars. So think on that Uncle. If you want come I'll show you what your future holds if you do not believe me."

He held his ungloved hand out and Fugaku was skeptical but he took it and saw everything flash before his eyes and when he let go he was horrified and Naruto said, "So which future do you want? The one where you attend your son's wedding and get to watch your Granddaughter grow up? Or the one where not even Sasuke does?"

Fugaku said, "I would prefer the first. I need to think on this. You need to go to bed. You maybe 32 but your body is 3."

"I know Uncle I merely wanted to speak with you. Goodnight." Said Naruto bowing

"Naruto." Said Fugaku

Naruto stopped on Tue stairs and looked at him and Fugaku said, "If I had known back then what I do now u would've taken you in then as we'll. We're family and family sticks together."

Naruto smiled and said, "Well we will never know because that past hasn't been written but rewritten. So don't dwell on a past I didn't and do not have now at present."

"I will goodnight." Said Fugaku

That night Fugaku didn't get any sleep. He was busy thinking and when morning came he said, "Naruto."

"Yes Uncle." Said Naruto as they ate.

"I agree it is pointless. As I said last night I prefer option one to option two." Said Fugaku

"That's wonderful uncle." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke smiled and said, "Yes it is wonderful father."

Itachi had a feeling he knew what they were talking about and said, "I must agree with my brother's."

Mikoto said, "I don't wanna know."

Everyone laughed and for month Naruto and Sasuke trained themselves to exhaustion. And Itachi helped them. It had been two years since then and the boys were five. Things had changed for them. Both boys had grown by leaps and bounds. And even Sasuke had his Sharingan now thanks to Itachi's training. Both of them were taller and more muscled than their own age range. Naruto had made a friend of Hinata and her cousin Neji. Sasuke as well. Sasuke had went through the park and saw Sakura being picked on and Ino protect her. He picked a few flowers and went over.

"Hello girls'." Said Sasuke smiling

Both looked at him and Ino said, "Hello Uchiha-san. Do you need something?"

"No Ino-chan I don't. I merely saw what those girls did and found it wrong." Said Sasuke who bowed, "Thank you for stepping in to defend her. It was very generous of you."

Ino said, "Those girls are idiots. But thank you."

Sasuke smiled and held out the flowers making sure the girls saw him and said, "And these are for you."

She took them and said, "Thank you. I'm Sakura."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Said Sasuke bowing before kissing her cheek, "And don't listen to them. I happen to think your gorgeous. And I know gorgeous when I see it."

Ino said, "Oh so I'm not?"

"To me no. Your my younger brother's cousin. So its weird cause I see you as family and I don't date family." Said Sasuke, "He's actually my cousin but lives with my family and calls me Nissan and my elder brother Aniki."

"Oh OK that makes sense." Said Ino smiling

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura blushing

"No thanks necessary Miss Sakura I merely spoke the truth. Only someone as ugly on the inside as they are the outside would dare say such things to another." Said Sasuke smiling, "If you will excuse me ladies I need to get home before my brother comes looking for me."

He left and Sakura said, "Ino I think I'm in love."

Ino chuckled and said, "That makes two of us. But you can have him. It would be weird dating someone who saw me as a sister."

Sasuke came back and Naruto said, "What'd you do your smiling?"

"Met my cherry blossom and made her feel better and fall hard for me all over again." Said Sasuke

Naruto laughed and said, "Yep that's a reason to smile. Gave her flowers again huh."

"Yep and told her I thought she was gorgeous and kissed her cheek. Everything I did that day and I got Ino to drop her obsession of me before it started by saying I saw her as a sister cause of you. So their friendship won't end." Said Sasuke

"You know I always wondered why Sakura loved you so much and when she told me that story it completely through me cause it didn't sound like you at all. But now that I see it. It is you just the you that you hide from everyone." Said Naruto

"Can't hurt what you can't see Naruto. You should know that." Said Sasuke pointedly 


End file.
